‘TP 1-1-12’ is a new and distinct variety of grape plant selected from a group of seedlings obtained from a controlled cross of female parent ‘Troubador’ (not patented) and male parent ‘E.S. 5-4-16’ (not patented) carried out at Hugo, Minn. in 1997. Seedling ‘TP 1-1-12’ was planted in 1998 and was later selected for its excellent winter hardiness and large fruit cluster size, and the suitability of its fruit for the production of red wine. Asexual propagation by dormant hardwood cuttings was first carried out in 2004 at Hugo, Minn.; subsequent asexual propagations have shown the variety to be stable and to reproduce true to type through successive generations.